


Game Night

by autumnyte



Series: Boss Alair Cabrera [12]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, Fluff, Kissing Drabble Meme, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnyte/pseuds/autumnyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poker night, storage closets, and new tattoos. Prompt fill for a kissing drabble meme on tumblr: for Chyrstis, who requested a hipbone kiss for Pierce/Alair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

Tuesday had become a regular game night at Pierce and Alair’s place, and as usual, their dining room table was covered with beer bottles, half-eaten snacks, stacks of poker chips, and several decks of playing cards. 

Johnny and Pierce sat at the table, analyzing the hands they’d just been dealt, while Shaundi and Alair poked around in the kitchen, hunting for more beer.

"Looks like you’re out," Shaundi said, pulling an empty six-pack from the fridge and dangling the cardboard handle from her fingertips.

"Fuck. All right, I’ll go grab another case from the back. Don’t play the round without me," Alair called out as he headed down the hallway.

"Wait, I’ll help!” Pierce shouted. With a jog, he caught up, and wrapped his arms around Alair’s waist from behind. 

Alair shot an amused glance over his shoulder. “Call me ambitious, but I think I can manage a case of Olde Steel by myself.”

Pierce whispered, “I know. I just… needed you for a minute.”  

As soon as they stepped inside the storage closet, Pierce flipped on the light and shut the door behind them. Alair turned and raised an eyebrow. “What’s up?” 

"Let me see it again," Pierce said, smiling and resting his fingertips on the waist of Alair’s jeans. 

Alair didn’t have to ask what he meant. “Go ahead.” He returned the smile, and Pierce went to work unbuckling his belt.

Ever since he’d gotten a new tattoo the previous week, Alair had been the recipient of dozens of such requests from Pierce. He was starting to wonder if the enthusiasm was ever going to taper off—not that he objected to it.

As soon as Pierce worked the button and zipper open, he dropped to his knees and inched Alair’s jeans and boxers down, just low enough to expose his hips. Alair watched as Pierce reached out a fingertip and reverently traced the ink on his left hip.  

"You keep checking it, like it’s gonna vanish or something," Alair mused, his hands cupping both sides of Pierce’s face. "You thinking my guy used magically disappearing ink?" 

“Nah. I’m just… still getting used to it.” Pierce looked up at him. “I mean, that’s my name, my  _signature_  on your body. And that shit’s permanent.”

Alair ran his thumb along Pierce’s jaw. “Yeah, it is. That was kind of the point.”

Pierce opened his mouth as if to say something, but couldn’t seem to find the words. Instead, he touched the name with his fingers once more, then leaned in and brushed his lips over it. He pressed a long, warm kiss against the skin there, with a tenderness that made Alair sigh.

When Pierce eventually pulled back, a moment of comfortable silence passed between them, then Alair said, “If I’d known how often you were gonna kiss that fucking thing, I’d have asked for it a few inches lower and to the right.” 

Pierce chuckled. “Tell you what.” He tugged Alair’s jeans down to his thighs and glanced up with a grin. “I’ll put my mouth anywhere you want it right now. All you gotta do is point.” 

*********

Shaundi tapped her fingers against the table. “Okay, it’s been like, fifteen minutes. Either they’re going at it, or they had to travel back to Earth for more beer.” Suddenly, a crash came from down the hallway, followed by a loud moan. She rolled her eyes. “It never ends with those two.”

"Hey, it’s a beautiful thing," Johnny said, opening his jacket and fishing around in the pocket for something.

Shaundi nodded. “I know, I know. And I’m happy for them. I just wish they could take a break from being… ‘beautiful’ on poker night.”

Johnny chuckled. “I hear that.” He pulled out a flask and set it down in front of Shaundi. “Brought this in case of, you know. Emergency. How ‘bout we split it, then take a peek at all the cards before they come back?”

Shaundi smiled and popped the flask open. “Deal.”  


End file.
